heirs_of_pyrrhiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Sand
The Kingdom of Sand is the largest kingdom in Pyrrhia and is home to the SandWings, a desert-dwelling dragon tribe. It occupies the southwestern portion of the continent, stretching from the Claws of the Clouds Mountains of the Sky Kingdom to the edge of the Ice Kingdom and the previous NightWing kingdom and the bordering parts of the ocean. Pantala can be found to the west of the Kingdom of Sand. Geography The Kingdom of Sand is filled with dunes that are constantly shifting. The Scorpion Den is in the far south, where Dune had stolen Princess Sunny's egg. Burn's stronghold, is in the middle of the Kingdom of Sand and used to be the SandWing palace, but Burn took it over when she was attempting to claim the SandWing throne. The stronghold is now controlled by Queen Thorn. Far to the north, where the kingdom borders with the Ice Kingdom, the land changes to barren tundra. The Kingdom of Sand is full of Brightsting Cactus, the only antidote to SandWing poison, and has almost all of it in the Scorpion Den. Queen Thorn's Stronghold Queen Thorn's Stronghold is used as a palace for the SandWing tribe. SandWing royalty live in the Stronghold. Instead of looking pretty, though, the Stronghold is designed to be less vulnerable to attack. This makes it one of the hardest places to destroy in Pyrrhia. The Stronghold used to look more menacing, with enemy heads on spikes, and a weirdling tower; but when Queen Thorn took over, she removed the said tower. Scorpion Den The Scorpion Den is a famous city in the Kingdom of Sand. It is inhabited by lowlife SandWings and SandWing hybrids. The Scorpion Den is known to be full of assassins, thieves, con artists, and more, making it a dangerous place to live. In The Lost Queen, Rattlesnake and Egypt were kept here by Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and members of the Talons of Power, before they escaped. History Back in Darkstalker's time, Queen Scorpion allowed the NightWings and IceWings to battle there, in return for large piles of treasure from both tribes. Queen Glory had found an animus-touched tunnel in the Rainforest Kingdom that leads to the Kingdom of Sand. She described the desert as "always hot and clear with no rainy days". The tunnel was hidden by sand right outside of Burn's Stronghold, and the wind blows sand to cover it up every single day, which is why Burn had not discovered the tunnel entrance. The NightWings had wanted the tunnel there so that when Blister became queen, she could help them seize the Rainforest. The Kingdom of Sand is the main setting of The Lost Queen, where Rattlesnake goes to meet his family he had been separated from for eight years before finding that Queen Thorn was missing. He goes to search for her and meets Egypt, who says that "she knew every grain of sand of the kingdom", and together go search for her, and find her in a prison that Fierceteeth and the Talons of Power had hidden. The Kingdom of Sand was also one of the many settings of The Rising Empire, where Sandstorm had returned to in order to warn Queen Thorn and her family about the Talons of Power's plans in helping the Rebellion. She also saves Coyote, her dragonethood friend, who was caught in one of the Rebellion's traps, who ended up losing a part of his tail in the process. Gallery Sand Kingdom Map.png|The Kingdom of Sand on the map of Pyrrhia Sand Kingdom.jpg|The Kingdom of Sand with Princess Sunny